Ursa
Ursa (born as Faora Hu-Ul) was an noted Kryptonian military commander that served the Kryptonian Military Guild as well as an intergalactic terrorist. Born on Krypton during it's last decades, Faora Hu-Ul was abused by her father as child, and as a result, developed a hatred of men and a love of pain. She hated her father so much that she changed her name to Ursa before becoming a soldier in the Kryptonian military as a teenager. The young Ursa eventually impressed her superiors to such a degree that she was asked to lead the elite Black Zero unit. Biography Early life The woman who would be known as Ursa was actually born as Faora Hu-Ul on the planet Krypton. Her father, Hu-Ul, was abusive towards the young Faora after the death of his wife, and as a result, she developed a hatred of men and a love of pain. She hated her father so much that she changed her name to Ursa before leaving home as a teenager to become a soldier in the Kryptonian military. The young Ursa eventually impressed her superiors to such a degree that she was asked to lead the elite Black Zero unit. Disciple of Zod Escape from the Phantom Zone and arrival on Earth Personality and traits Ursa was a vicious individual as evidenced by her her desire to "kill as many men as she could". She was a known hater of any member of the male gender anywhere. The only exceptions to this prejudice appeared to be General Zod and any of his followers, as well as her son whom she had sired with Zod. Her hatred wasn't held to only men as Lois Lane was one female whom she truly despised because of her close relationship with Kal-El. She wasn't without a softer side, however, as evidenced by her love for General Zod. Ursa collected symbols and badges as she encountered law enforcement and military officers on Earth, and she kept these badges on her costume as symbols of those she had conquered or killed. She took a NASA patch from an astronaut, a Sheriff's badge, a badge from a military officer's uniform, and several more badges and symbols that could be seen attached to her uniform. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Under the effects of a sun, Ursa possessed the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. ::Superhuman Strength: Ursa possessed a truly extraordinary strength level. ::Invulnerability: Ursa's body was virtually invulnerable to all forms of mundane and ordinary harm. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Ursa was harmed, she had been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process was not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. ::Superhuman Longevity: Ursa, like all other Kryptonians, weren't immortal, they just aged at a far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: She had the ability to maintain continuous physical activity for an undefined period. Although not unlimited, Faora's stamina was indeed considerable. ::Flight: Ursa was capable of manipulating graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranged from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ::Superhuman Speed: Ursa was capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at superhuman speeds. ::Superhuman Hearing: She had the ability to expand her hearing range, which gave Faora the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reached him. This also gave him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He had shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ::Super Vision: Ursa also possessed telescopic vision, enabling her to see objects from great distances away, and X-ray vision, which enabled her to see through objects via the emission of X-ray radiation optically. ::*'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. ::*'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus her vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::*'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ::Heat Vision: Ursa could fire beams of intense heat from her eyes, a product of his capacity for optical release of electromagnetic radiation along a range of wavelengths. ::Super Breath: Faora could create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also exhale supercooled gas to freeze a target. She could also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:House of Zod Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers and interrogators